Gravidade
by quldditch
Summary: "Mas era como se houvesse uma gravidade me unindo a ela, forte e implacável".


**Capítulo Único**

* * *

Os cabelos de Rose Weasley eram curtos, uma bagunça de fios ruivos e espessos, e seus olhos eram do azul mais intenso que se podia imaginar. Seus sorrisos aqueciam qualquer um por dentro, e apesar de sua baixa estatura, não havia nada que ela deixasse de fazer. Curiosa, instigante, gentil, independente, corajosa, sabichona, espirituosa, encantadora; milhares eram as palavras que poderiam descrever Rose Weasley, mas ao mesmo tempo ela conseguia ser uma incógnita, cuja equação eu nunca resolvi de maneira correta. Aquilo, porém, apenas me fazia querer _mais_.

Rose Weasley não ligava para nada além do que tinha na cabeça, e vergonha não fazia parte de seu vocabulário. Conseguia criar amizades de lugar nenhum, tinha um enorme senso de justiça, e quando estava lá no alto, perseguindo o pomo de ouro para a Grifinória, não havia nada mais bonito que seu rosto, contorcido em concentração. Quadribol nunca me agradou muito, mas por Rose Weasley, eu me tornaria um especialista no esporte. Ah, eu faria _tanta_ _coisa_ por aquela garota.

Rose Weasley dizia amar Anquises Krum, recém-chegado de Durmstrang, e ele dizia amá-la de volta em seu insuportável sotaque escandinavo. Quando Anquises a fizera chorar, quis socar seu rosto e machuca-lo de várias maneiras diferentes, mas acima de tudo, quis enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto dela e fazer com que um de seus lindos sorrisos voltasse a surgir nos seus belos lábios. Felizmente a melhor amiga da Weasley, Jayn Wenlock, fizera aquilo por mim — Anquises Krum tinha ido parar na enfermaria com o nariz quebrado, e Rose voltara a sorrir.

Eu já tinha tentado parar de _olhar_ para ela, parar de _pensar_ nela, até _namorar_ outras garotas, mas era como se houvesse uma gravidade me unindo a ela, forte e implacável, e no final do dia, era Rose quem estava martelando na minha cabeça. Eu a queria _comigo_ , não importava como, então eu daria um jeito de fazê-la minha e não a deixaria ir.

Ben Zabini costumava dizer que eu era louco, um perseguidor psicopata, mas eu nunca ligava, afinal, é isso que o amor faz com as pessoas: altera seus pensamentos e sentimentos, até que a sua única prioridade é aquela pessoa, e você a quer de todas as formas possíveis.

 _Eu queria Rose_ _de todas as formas possíveis_.

Ben também costumava dizer que não havia opostos mais distintos, mas que graça teria gostar de alguém parecido com você, cujos movimentos e ações fossem sempre previsíveis? O que eu sentia por Rose tinha evoluído gradativamente de maneira inesperada, e aquilo era _tão_ excitante; sempre me perguntei que mais ela poderia fazer para me conquistar, e todos os dias ela me surpreendia.

Ah, o cupido devia estar _tão_ bêbado quando me acertou de tal maneira.

Mais bêbado ainda ele deveria estar quando acertou Rose Weasley também. Era início de nosso sexto ano letivo, e o teto encantado do Salão Principal refletia as espessas nuvens cinzentas que se precipitavam do lado de fora, indicando que logo choveria. Quando passou pela porta, Rose não caminhou diretamente para o seu lugar de costume, na distante ponta perto da mesa dos professores, e aquele tinha sido o primeiro indício de que alguma coisa não estava certa. Ben disse que a tinha flagrado olhando para mim umas boas cinco vezes, e eu queria saber onde eu tinha deixado espaço para que ela me encarasse cinco vezes seguidas sem que eu percebesse sendo que meus olhos não a deixaram em momento algum.

A chamei para sair algumas semanas depois, pressionado por um Ben Zabini entusiasmado, e a encontrei na Torre de Astronomia após o toque de recolher. Devia passar da meia-noite, e o único som, por demorados instantes, fora o do vento cortante que assoprava seus cabelos vermelhos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Rose Weasley fixara seus intensos olhos azuis nas estrelas e disse que sempre quis aprender sobre elas, mas nunca dera prioridade àquilo. Foi quando eu comecei a explicar sobre as constelações, apontando os pontos brilhosos e distantes que decoravam o céu, e tive a certeza de ter me apaixonado bem ali, ao me deparar com a fascinação que preencheu seu rosto conforme digeria cada palavra.

— Fui nomeado após aquela constelação ali, de Escorpião — Balbuciei, apontando para o alto. Estava tão entretido na minha própria explicação que mal percebi que Rose tinha se aproximado — E sabe, é bem mais legal ter o nome de uma _constelação_ do que de uma _flor_.

Ela riu um daqueles risos que derrubava todas as minhas defesas, e deu mais um passo na minha direção. Quase não restava espaço entre nós dois, dando-me a certeza de que ela sentia meu coração bater forte através das camadas de roupas; respirei fundo, procurando me acalmar.

Apesar de todas as palavras que eu poderia usar para descrevê-la, não havia nenhuma que pudesse descrever _seu_ _cheiro_. Era o que era, cheiro de Rose Weasley.

E era fantástico.

Beijamo-nos em nosso primeiro encontro, desajeitados e apreensivos, mas satisfeitos. Os lábios de Rose Weasley tinham o gosto do paraíso e a maciez de uma pluma, e quanto mais eu provava deles, mais aquele desejo ardente tornava-se incontrolável. Não queria parar, mas infelizmente, foi o que eu tive de fazer.

— Scorpius — ela me chamou, e sua voz nunca tinha sido tão linda aos meus ouvidos quanto estava sendo naquele momento, mesmo com todo o receio e a incerteza que carregava —, você gosta de mim?

— Dizem que você não pode amar alguém antes de amar a si mesmo, o que não é verdade — deixei que as palavras derramassem boca afora, me sentindo estúpido por dizê-las no primeiro encontro, receoso de que aquilo a faria se afastar, mas finalmente tirando o peso que elas depositavam sobre os meus ombros — Eu nunca me amei. Mas você, oh Merlin. Eu te amei tanto que acabei esquecendo como era me odiar, e posso dizer que ainda amo.

Depois daquilo, eu não deixei seu lado e ela não deixou o meu. Nunca pensei que fosse possível me apaixonar ainda mais, mas era o que acontecia toda vez que aquela garota brilhante, com sua baixa estatura, me puxava para um abraço, ou quando afundava o rosto no meu ombro e deslizava os dedos entre os meus. E havia aquele sorriso, pelo qual eu faria qualquer coisa.

Uma noite, ela me dissera que tinha tido uma queda por mim desde seu primeiro ano, mas que não achava ser possível se apaixonar ainda mais pelo garoto esguio que beijava a ponta de seu nariz e gostava de observar as estrelas, que sorria toda vez que ela entrava na sala e a fazia sentir segura sempre que deslizava os dedos entre os dela. E havia aqueles olhos, pelos quais ela derretia toda vez que olhava.


End file.
